Splinter Cell (Season 1)
Synopsis Splinter Cell is a special branch of the 3rd Echelon an agency designed for the most dangerous and advanced threats to the world. Splinter Cell is called in when a series of crippling attacks are carried out on the CIA, FBI and NSA. The group responsible the "Rogues" vows to destroy all American agencies if there demands are not met. Cast Stephen Amell as Sam Fisher Rachel McAdams as Anna ''Grímsdóttir '' Will Estes as Charlie Derren Amaury Nolcaso as James Scribe Charlie Hunman as Stephen Lancaster Damien Lewis as Arnold Balkman Kevin Spacey as Richard Gaines Episodes 1. Pilot After a series of crippling attacks on American agencies Splinter Cell is called in to investigate and find the culprits. The Cells best team lead by Sam Fisher are put on the case and after the communications expert are able to pick up their radio frequency Fisher and the other tactical agent James Scribe are able to track down the team. After catching the suspects are captured they are revealed to be part of a bigger group called the "Rogues" are the suspects are killed by explosives in their necks. 2. Digital Shadows Fishers team go to the director of the 3rd echelon Richard Gaines with there suspicions of a larger conspiracy be refuses to send them to investigate without any leads. Tech expert Charlie Derren is able to link the attackers to Arnold Balkman a corrupt businessman who is already under investigation by Splinter Cell and have agent Stephen Lancaster undercover there. The Mission is approved and the team vow to bring him down believing him to be the leader of The Rogues. 3. Who Are You? 2 weeks after the last episode the cell work with undercover operative Stephen Lancaster to investigate into Balkman. Believing they are getting nowhere Scribe and Derren suggests breaking into his building and downloading the computers for evidence. Anna objects to the plan but Fisher approves it and send Scribes in along with Charlie. After downloading the computers the episode ends with alarms going of and the two being held at gunpoint by Lancaster 4. Operation Assets Down Fisher and Anna lose contact with the two and immediately assume the worst. The next day Lancasters reveals they are still alive and that he was forced to capture them to gain Balkmans trust but gives them the plans for the building they are being held. Director Gaines is reluctant to send them believing it is to big a risk but Sam convinces him otherwise. The mission is successful but Scribe is severely from the torture and is rushed to hospital. 5. Personal Charlie reveals that scribes made sure he wasn't tortured and took it all himself. The team decide to capture Balkman and interrogate him instead of simply following him. Lancaster reports that the best chance to capture him would be at his upcoming charity event in Chicago. At the event it is revealed to be a cover for an arms deal. The team attack and stop the deal and are able to capture Balkman. After getting him into a boiler room they sit down to interrogate him but before they can Balkman is shot by Lancaster 6. Broken Trust Right after the events of the last episode the team Charlie tries to save Balkman while Sam and Anna go after Lancaster. Lancaster gets away but Balkman is saved, at the hospital Sam interrogates him only to find out that Balkman was only financing the rogues and Lancaster is the true leader with dozens of former agents from agencies all over the world at his disposal. Lancaster contacts Sam apologises but Sam vows to track him down. 7. Blind Spot Scribes gets out of hospital and is caught up to speed on the events that happened while he was away. Scribes being the better interrogator talks to Balkman and he agrees to cut the funding for the rogues in exchange for immunity. Gaines agrees to this and Balkman reveals a cuts the funding and reveals that the rogues are planning to attack the 3rd Echelons base in London. The team arrive there and this leads to a heated fight. The attack is repelled but any members of the rogues captured are killed by Lancaster. Sam goes to see Balkman as he gets out of hospital and tells him when he has defeated Lancaster they are coming for him. 8. Political Tension MI5 is outraged at the attack and insist on knowing the details but are turned down. Charlie relises that during the attack The Rogues were able to download the names of all British field and undercover operatives. Anna is able to track down the operatives but are not able to stop the hack releasing the names onto the web. 9. Now We're Pissed Over 2 dozen MI5 agents were killed and the British government demand heop rebuilding their agency from the Americans but refuse. Splinter Cell continue their hunt for the rogues and decide to return home to interrogate Gaines to discover Lancasters motivations. Gaines tells the team that 6 years ago while trying to capture a warlord in Somalia the NSA aported the operation leaving Lancaster to be captured and tortured for months until he escaped. Lancaster thought Splinter Cells metholds were ineffective and frequently afterwards went to far with other missions. Gaines decides to broadcast these details abut Lancaster to the media and let the world know the threat he really is. 10. Code of an Assassin Gaines is shot and nearly killed in an ambush by The Rogues and his hospitalised. Meanwhile the British government is coming to Washington to Plead their case to the government to get them to take responsiblity for the attack in London and help them rebuild the agency. The cell is tasked with proteciting Gaines. A handful of Rogue operatives attack the hospital but are easily killed by Sam and Scribes. It then cuts to Lancaster breaking into the White House where the negotiations are taking place. 11. Rogue Nation Lancaster takes the White House quickly and capture the representatives and keep them as hostages. Sam and his team are ordered by Gaines to kill Lancaster and get the hostages out. When breaching the building they are met with heavy resistance. Charlie believes that he can hack into the frequency Lancaster uses to activate the explosives to kill his men. He is able to do this kill all except Lancaster who escapes. 12. Warfare Lancaster escapes the building before Splinter Cell can get the him but are able to rescue the hostages. The British and The Americans are able to come to an agreement. Lancaster now insane infiltrates Balkmans power plant and broadcast his location to the 3rd Echelon hoping they will come for him. Scribes tortures Balkaman for any weakness in the plant and tells him the only one. Sams team go in alone minimising the loss of life should they fail. Charlie and Anna are able to deactivate the explosives while Sam and Scribes take on Lancaster. They successed and kill him the team are honoured as heroes. Meanwhile Balkman goes to the power plant and pulls a file of the computer and smiles.